


Heat Room

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, trapped in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Starscream gets trapped in a room with Wheeljack, who had gone into heat. You know where this is going.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Heat Room

**Author's Note:**

> I want more bottom Wheeljack, this is one of the results.
> 
> Turned into more build-up than sex but whatever.

Starscream’s engine rumbled even as a growl left his vocalizer. Fragging _great_ , he was stuck in this blasted place with an Autobot. At least the Autobot would be useful instead of a dead weight antagonizing him into shooting them in their dumb face. Unfortunately for Starscream, the Autobot wasn’t even capable of being _any_ help at the moment. And that fact was just putting the seeker more on edge than being stuck in this blasted building and this blasted room.

The Autobot was _in heat_.

And it was messing with him already. Even before they got shoved into the room, Starscream was able to smell the faint hint of lubricant that had only gotten stronger. And even with the Autobot having curled into a corner the smell had only perfumed into the room.

Starscream paused in his pacing to look over at the small Autobot. The mech’s helmfins kept flickering and his hands were gripping tightly to his legs instead of being busy between them like he expected them to be. Guess he got lucky enough to be stuck with one of the few who still had some sense not to try to self-service in front of another mech.

Primus, if it was Skywarp and Thundercracker stuck with him the two of them would have already been at it like a bunch of petrorabbits.

He turned his attention back to the Autobot. Frag it all, he wasn’t, _couldn’t_ , let the mech suffer just because they were on opposing sides. Seekers didn’t sit idle when another was in heat, even if that meant offering the assistance to grounders. Very few have taken their offers, besides a little Praxian that has decided they were the safest choice for every heat since.

The Praxian wasn’t his focus today, no, it was the Autobot’s scientist.

Starscream flared his wings, turning quick enough that his thruster scraped against the ground with a sharp noise. He ignored it to once again check the doors they had been shoved through, instead of checking for weak spots he checked for security. And it was indeed secure. No way out and hopefully no way for anyone to barge in. He didn’t trust the ones who shoved them in, and he made sure to show that.

With a very aggressive and claiming display for the cameras, he _knew_ were hidden in the room.

He did another circuit around the room before lowering his wings and walking over to the Autobot.

Crouching down a distance from the huddled mech, Starscream let out a warbling croon in an attempt to get the other’s attention. To his surprise, it worked. Flickering, bright optics peeked out and stared at him.

He crooned again, following it up with a twitter of harmonious sounds as he slowly moved a few inches closer.

“Wheeljack? Can you understand me?”

Helmfins flickered but he got a nod, and to further surprise Starscream, a hand reached out and a grabbing motion was made. With a soft purr, Starscream slid closer, rubbing his cheek against the outstretched hand that quickly latched onto his shoulder vent. A shiver went through his frame as the inside of his vents were brushed against.

A soft, distressed noise left Wheeljack as his other hand latched onto the seeker’s chestplate, trying to pull him closer. Starscream allowed it but kept his hands pressed to the floor, allowing Wheeljack to set the pace instead of touching him. He wasn’t given verbal permission, and at the way the grounder was, he _wouldn’t_ be getting it.

Starscream was going to have to be careful from here on out. He didn’t need the grounder, the _Autobot_ to go back and report being forced by a big bad aerial Decepticon.

This close the smell of ozone and lubricant was much stronger, strong enough to send shivers down Starscream’s back strut and for his optics to flicker at just the _scent alone_. Seekers, or most aerials, may have better control over themselves around mechs in heat but it didn’t stop them from being affected by the smell.

The hand left his chestplate to grip one of his own. It wasn’t until servos interlinked with his own that Starscream realized he had been digging his claws into the floor to leave deep gouges. He didn’t let Wheeljack move his hand far. Shaking the already loose grip off, he laid his hand on the grounder’s knee and waited.

Wheeljack let out another noise, shifting slightly until he was leaned further back and tugging Starscream further up. Starscream just huffed, removing his hand from Wheeljack’s knee, he cupped the back of the mech’s helm and, after steadying himself on his knees, used his other hand to drag Wheeljack down and a few inches away from the corner he had huddled in.

He got a squeak that dissolved into a burst of static once he had Wheeljack flat on his back. Running his hand down Wheeljack’s back to assure his winglets weren’t being laid on uncomfortably and weren’t bound to be too damaged, later on, Starscream let his engine rumble.

Keeping his hands touching Wheeljack as he sat up, Starscream looked down at the inventor. The smaller mech’s legs were spread around his hips with lubricant smearing his thighs even with a closed panel. His smaller engine was rumbling and his fans were running on high. The helmfins kept going between flickering and staying a solid color.

Starscream kept his optics locked with the ones white with charge as he slid his hands up Wheeljack’s legs, brushing his thumbs through the lubricant as he slowly made his way to frame the burning codpiece. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss and give a small lick to the blast mask before pulling back and shifting backward.

He was careful of his cockpit as he laid down, and with the grip, he still had on Wheeljack’s thighs, pulled the mech closer to his face. He laved his tongue against the seam of the drenched codpiece, getting a yelp, and the panel snapping away to reveal the dripping valve.

The seeker frowned at the rapidly flickering biolights surrounding the valve’s circumference. First heats usually only had such flickering, that or mechs who haven’t had a partner through any heats. Of course, out of heats, mechs not having the right stimulation could result in rapid flickering instead of the solid lights, that depending on the mech, would lightly flicker.

At least it was, usually, an easy fix to get the biolights to solidify.

Before doing anything, Starscream situated himself better and moved Wheeljack’s legs between his helm and shoulder vents to keep the smaller mech from straining his hip cables from the width.

Once they were resettled, then Starscream ran his glossa over Wheeljack’s valve.

The Autobot yelped and slammed his legs shut, or attempted to. Starscream barely felt it as the grounder’s legs clenched against his helm, and it sure didn’t stop him. He continued laving his tongue in broad, slow strokes. Swiping up lubricant even as more continued to pour out, giving one last broad lick, he pulled back to stare intently at the green biolights.

A pleased rumble vibrated the floor as he saw they weren’t flickering as badly. But he had one last thing to do before he was done playing with Wheeljack’s valve. He pressed his mouth to the valve, and Primus, Wheeljack was small, his mouth was able to cover the mech’s valve completely and _that_ sure did things to Starscream.

He had to shift his hips closer to the ground to keep his panel from popping open.

Fastening his mouth around Wheeljack’s valve, Starscream shoved his tongue in and pressed hard against the front wall nodes. The jolt and scream that burst into static, was exactly what he was aiming for. Wheeljack had gone slack in his grip but Starscream continued to swipe his glossa against the inner nodes, keeping from pressing too hard against them. He did press his glossa against the few spots without nodes just to test the give of the mesh.

Once he was satisfied, he pulled back. Licking lubricant off his lips even though his face was coated in the pale pink fluid.

Moving Wheeljack’s legs off, Starscream pushed himself up and moved up to hover over the Autobot. Wheeljack’s optics had dimmed but his fans still ran hot and his armor still pinged from the heat still running through his frame.

Wheeljack’s servos gripped his plating again, weakly tugging to try to pull the large jet down, but Starscream wasn’t moving so easily. By this time his fans had started up, and his array was burning from keeping it closed. His spike was aching to be released and he could feel his valve getting damp, even though it wasn’t going to be used.

With a low growl, Starscream buried his face into Wheeljack’s neck, sharp denta gripping the bared neck cables as he finally let his spike cover slide away. His hips twitched forward from the slight twinge of pain due to how fast his spike pressurized, and a groan left his vocalizer. The vibration against Wheeljack’s neck cables caused the Autobot to whine and try to tug the jet’s hips down after wrapping his legs around the large flier.

Starscream let his knees slide apart with a scraping sound, just enough to widen Wheeljack’s hips wider but not to lose his now tenuous balance.

Wheeljack whined and dug his digits further into Starscream’s plating, peeling paint, as the seeker dragged his spike through the copious amount of lubricant. He kept his arms curled around the grounder as he continued to gyrate his hips. Pulling his hips further back, Starscream finally connected. His spike slid in with ease, the connection had both of them releasing groans.

Wheeljack didn’t have much leverage from the position Starscream had dragged him into, but it didn’t stop him from undulating his hips in an attempt to get him to move. He had better control over himself than that, and the movements only caused their charge to go higher.

Starscream stayed still once their hips were flushed together, letting Wheeljack get used to his spike and taking the time to press light bites along his neck cables. The seeker waited, breathing in the scent of _heat_ that wafted from the Autobot’s plating, and _there_. Wheeljack’s frame went slack, his legs loosening from their grip around Starscream’s waist as the coding kicked in even further and turned the grounder pliant.

It was the signal he was waiting for.

Letting a purr rumble through his chassis, Starscream dragged his hips back and slowly pushed them forward again. The amount of lubricant Wheeljack was producing made the slide slick and easy. Starscream kept his pace slow and thrusts shallow, knowing from experience how this much lubricant and a fast pace could easily end with a spike slipping out and the charge dwindling from an angry mech in heat.

Their charge grew higher, electricity arching between them to strike at seams and protoform. Starscream grit his denta as he sped up the pace a tad. He shoved his face under Wheeljack’s chin, the almost silent exhalations speeding up as the grounder started reaching his end.

Just as thighs slammed against his waist and a loud scream erupted from Wheeljack’s vocalizer as he overloaded, Starscream clamped his denta on Wheeljack’s neck cables and quickly activated a string of code.

His wings flared and flapped as he overloaded into Wheeljack, a magnetic zing vibrated up from his hips as his spike locked into the rippling valve. Starscream bit down a bit harder as he kept his hips from moving as the sensation of the base of his spike flaring echoed through his array.

Resting a bit heavily on Wheeljack, Starscream exvented heavily. They wouldn’t be moving for a while, and the seeker could only hope that by the time they were able to separate that _someone_ would have come for them.

Preferably his trine mates. He did _not_ want to deal with the Autobots in this situation.

A _fwoop_ sounded and before Starscream could do anything to cause either of them harm, a familiar field washed over him. It did its job in making him relax from the sudden tension the noise caused.

“Wow, Screamer,” a cackle caused Starscream to turn enough to glare at Skywarp, his trine mate cackling. And oh frag, the SIC of the Autobots was with him, “nice job snagging an Autobot too!”

Skywarp winked and grabbed Prowl’s arm, “We’ll let ya finish it while we hunt down Thundercracker and those menaces.” Then they were gone.

Starscream just shuttered his optics, a smirk pulling at his lips as he buried his face back into Wheeljack’s neck.

It wouldn’t be noticeable to others, but Starscream was able to catch sight of black paint smeared on purple spots it didn’t belong. Starscream huffed a laugh, not the only one to frag an Autobot huh Skywarp?

**Author's Note:**

> Might do companion fics with Skywarp and Thundercracker with Autobot's.


End file.
